


That from Heaven, or near it

by Aaskada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan has bird wings, PWP, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaskada/pseuds/Aaskada
Summary: I could be working on my wips, but instead I came up with a new one and wrote filthy, filthy smut for it. Plot to follow at some point, I guess. Title from 'To a Skylark' by Percy Shelley.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	That from Heaven, or near it

**Author's Note:**

> I could be working on my wips, but instead I came up with a new one and wrote filthy, filthy smut for it. Plot to follow at some point, I guess. Title from 'To a Skylark' by Percy Shelley.

It's more than obvious in hindsight that they've been building to this all along—Obi-Wan can't help feeling blind for not noticing, but with Cody laying between his legs in the nest kissing him senseless and more hands massaging his wings and running through his feathers he can't hold on to the feeling for long. No one else is fully naked and he can feel two dozen other vode in the other nests paying various amounts of attention to the proceedings. Despite that he isn't concerned in the slightest. His force-enhanced instincts, which he was so long told to ignore in favor of focusing on the present whenever Qui-Gon mistook it for a manifestation of his visions from the unifying force, are completely calm for once. He doesn't mind them watching.

"Distracted, cyare?" Cody murmurs into his mouth. He's smiling, though, so Obi-Wan smiles back.

The contact is a bit overwhelming, but he's accustomed enough to it by now that it's a good overwhelming. As Cody presses kisses under his jaw and down his neck his head tilts back and Wooley's fingers slip out of his hair to brush his cheekbones. Wooley is smiling down at him, contentment radiating out in the force. He can't quite focus though when soft tugs on his feathers send shivers down his spine. It's never felt like that before, but the only coherent thought in his head is that preening his wings is going to be an experience after this.

One of the vode watching tosses something into the nest where it's caught and passed to Cody. If he lets his head roll in Wooley's lap he can see Gearshift sitting with the joint of his left wing in his lap, Tracker and Longshot sitting below his wing fluffing up the feathers then smoothing them back down. When they notice him watching they drag their fingers along spots that have never been so sensitive in his life and he arches up into Cody.

There are fingers pressing against his perineum, then down. The tingling feeling of bacta is familiar even if he's never used it as lube before. Quinlan experimented enough for both of them in their youth and he can feel Jury sitting on one edge of the nest observing. If the medic in attendance has no objections, Obi-Wan won't complain about using what's on hand. Two fingers push into him and he moans tremulously. It's been so long since he's had anyone in his bed but himself.

Gregor's hands brush up through the softer, finer feathers closer to the base where he can just get them under Obi-Wan's body and the electric feeling makes him moan again. One arm wraps around his ribs and supports him while the other hand stays buried in the short downy feathers. His wing stretches out and presses closer without being able to stop it. By the time Gregor pets gently over the top of the feathers Cody twists another finger into him and Obi-Wan moans at that instead.

Cody has one of Obi-Wan's legs in the crook of an elbow and pulled out to the side. With his wings being pressed down into the nest and fondled he's completely on display to the vode in the nest and the nests nearby must be able to see him too. The thought makes him arch up enough to almost bring his shoulders off the blankets beneath him just as much as the combined pleasure of Cody's fingers dragging along his prostate while the others pet his wings. They flare out again and Jury captures the tip of one, running careful fingers along the delicate bones.

"Cody, _please_ —" he gasps.

Cody leans down to kiss him again, then drags his fingers out slowly. Gregor lets go of him and he slumps back into the nest watching while Gregor picks up the tube of bacta and pours more over Cody's hand. He can't quite see it at that angle, but he can hear Cody slicking up his cock and feel the back of his hand brush the inside of his thigh. The unintentional tease has him straining up again, begging with his body. Wooley shushes him, presses a kiss to his own fingers then touching them to Obi-Wan's cheek.

Cody doesn't make him wait longer than it takes to line himself up and push in. Between the stretch and the bacta he's twisting in their grips, not quite sure if he's trying to get more or get space. Cody doesn't slide all the way in at once. The vode are well-endowed he's come to find and Obi-Wan has long been one of the smallest fully grown adults he knows, so Cody may not fit all the way inside him this first time. After several minutes of slowly rocking forward and the others in the nest riding out the flaring of his wings until Cody is settled he thinks Cody might be mostly inside him after all. It's hard to tell when he's feeling full enough to burst and fall to pieces, but he can't feel Cody pressed all the way against him. His other leg came up at some point and wrapped over Cody's hip, the other still caught on Cody's arm, but Obi-Wan can't remember doing it.

Gregor kisses him softly as Cody withdraws. Obi-Wan whines into it, a hand coming up to brace himself on Gregor's bicep.

Even once they're settled and the wing pets resume Cody keeps the same slow pace. There are jolts of electricity dancing up and down his spine from Cody inside him, from five sets of hands on his wings, from Wooley brushing his hair out of his face. Gregor's hands wiggle back underneath him and dig into the soft feathers and Obi-Wan twists into a tense arch and moans loudly as Cody swears and his hips jerk.

"Good, commander?" Jury asks and Obi-Wan can feel his amusement even if he can't see it at the moment.

Then Cody gets his rhythm back and he doesn't hear the response as any more than the rumble of Cody's voice. Wooley tugs lightly on his hair and Obi-Wan obediently looks up at him.

"You're being so good for us, general," Wooley says. "Don't forget to breathe."

His lungs are straining even though they aren't working him very hard. Obi-Wan whines, then drags in a fresh breath and Wooley pets him.

"Very good."

Floating on sensations as he is, Obi-Wan has no idea how much time passes that way. When Cody finally tips over the edge the echo in the force drags Obi-Wan with him. He comes to gasping and only reluctantly unwinds the leg around Cody's waist to let him withdraw. Jury has scooted around the nest to sit next to Wooley and tilts Obi-Wan's head his direction, inspecting his face critically.

"Do you want more, general?"

He whines, pushing into the touch. After a second Jury takes that as his answer and looks away to flick his fingers at one of the vode by his wing. Longshot takes Cody's place between his legs. When he's entered again his grip on Gregor's arm tightens convulsively. Oversensitivity keeps him from scraping together enough brainpower to keep his wings from arching as he writhes. He almost knocks Gearshift over, hyperventilating until his head is shifted to lay against Wooley's diaphragm and he's gentled down.

After Longshot, Jury chooses Gregor. Then Trapper, Gearshift, Wooley, and finally Cody again until Obi-Wan is completely limp and mindless in the nest and has come a third time, completely dry. Wooley pulls him up against his chest and holds him in place while Jury wipes him down with a warm, damp cloth and fingers more bacta into him, checking for damage. It's only when Jury finally withdraws that they get a straw into his mouth and convince him to drink. The water is barely cooler than room temperature but it feels fantastic. He keeps drinking as they settle him down into the nest, throwing a blanket over him to stop him from getting too cold as he cools down.

Time is still elusive, but eventually someone replaces his water pack with a fresh one and he finishes that one too before he can't stay awake any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Jury is one of a pair of OC medics I stole from another, currently unpublished AU in which they are members of the Coruscant Guard.


End file.
